


hungry

by beels hot plate (queenyanna18)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk what else we expect in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenyanna18/pseuds/beels%20hot%20plate
Summary: Inspired by the discord discussion about beel being hungry for more than just food :)
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 390





	hungry

Living in the house of Lamentation with seven other people wasn’t as crazy as you expected, but one thing that continued to be over the top was the amount of food that needed to be prepared for each meal.

Tonight was your turn to make dinner, so you found yourself in the kitchen putting together a big pot of stew to tide everyone over.

You jump a little when you feel arms wrap around you from behind. You feel someone placing kisses on the back of your neck. 

“B-Beel?” you exclaim, almost dropping the spoon you were using to mix the pot on the stove. 

“I’m hungry,” he says, pressing himself up against your back. You feel every inch of the hard, muscled planes of his body and you feel your cheeks go a little hot. 

“Dinner will be done in a few,” you say, resisting the urge to moan as he begins sucking a mark onto the side of your neck. His large hands travel their way around the front of your body, squeezing and caressing wherever he can reach. There is something hot and hard pressing into the small of your back, making you a little weak in the knees.

Beelzebub leans back and spins you around, caging you up against the counter. His eyes intently bore into yours as he leans down closer to you. 

“That’s not what I’m hungry for,” he says, before placing his hands on the back of your thighs and lifting you up against the counter. 

He presses in close to your body, placing himself in the space between your thighs. You’re wearing a skirt, and through the layers of his clothes you can feel his hardness pressing up against you. He thrusts up slightly against you, almost like he’s already inside you. 

Beel attacks your neck with his mouth, biting and licking whatever skin he can reach. You bring your hands up to cradle his head against you as he trails his mouth further down to your chest, where you uses his hands to sneak under your shirt and cup your chest. 

“Ah, wait,” you say as your body continues to heat up from his kisses, “Beel, we’re in the kitchen! Someone could walk in..”

“Don’t care, I want it now,” he says as he kneads at your chest. He lifts his head up from sucking a hickey onto your collarbone and leans back a few inches, taking in your panting and disheveled form. You let your eyes trail down his body as you try to get some form of control over yourself, but it’s hard when you see how full and large his dick is as it tents his pants. You feel your mouth water just thinking about it inside of you, anywhere he wants it. 

Beel gets your attention again by letting you go completely to unzip his pants and pull his dick out so that it hangs heavy and thick out of his pants. At this point you’ve let go of all your inhibitions, so you spread your legs wider and beckon him closer. 

He grabs the outside of your thighs and forcibly brings you closer like you don’t weigh anything, and grinds up into the V of your legs. You use one hand to hold on to his shoulder and the other to pull aside your underwear so he can slide inside. 

“Ahh,” you moan as the blunt head of his dick begins to push up into you, just slightly too big for you to take comfortably. It’s so intense already that you begin to tremble, and he’s not even all the way in. Beel groans low and deep as he pushes in further, relentless despite his size. Once he’s fully seated, he begins a slow rhythm where he pulls almost all the way out and slams back in, jolting you up on the counter with each thrust. 

“I need more,” he says, thrusting deep inside you, and he picks you up so your legs are wrapped around his waist. He holds you in place while he fucks into you, moving you like a ragdoll as you moan into his neck. You lift your head up to catch his lips in a desperate kiss, he quickly takes over to thrust his tongue into your mouth in time with his dick. 

It’s so overwhelming, so hot, and the stretch is so intense that it doesn’t even take you long to come, tightening around his dick inside you as fireworks burst behind your eyelids. Beelzebub keeps up the same punishing rhythm throughout, holding you up as you go limp. Your arms lay loosely around his upper arms and he keeps you pressed up close against his body as he fucks you. With your eyes closed and the feeling of him using your body for his own pleasure, you lose track of time and just feel everything.

Some indeterminate time later you feel him tense up and then relax, crushing you a little too tight in his arms as he comes inside you. Beel moves to set you down on the counter again and you slump against him, exhausted. 

You slowly regain control of your breath and lift your head up. “I know this is probably too much to ask but can you please stop surprising me like that?”

Beel shrugs, looking unrepentant and satisfied. “I can’t help being hungry.”


End file.
